Vill Du Ligga Med Mig Då?
by ipona
Summary: Sweden talks dirty to Finland in his native tongue. Sweden/Finland, short, smutty, with lots of untranslated Swedish dirty talk


"Mm, du e' så jävla sexig, Finland."

The words were whispered into Finland's neck as he was pressed face down into the mattress by Sweden's heavy body. Finland just moaned as Sweden's large hands traced his thighs, fingers dancing over the soft skin, almost, almost touching the heated skin of his cock. A chuckle slipped from Sweden's lips at Finland's whined moan, and he leaned back on his knees, watching Finland's slender back, how the muscles tensed and twitched under ivory skin, how he pushed back, pressing his ass against Sweden's pelvis.

"Så vacker." Only whispered, mumbled, to himself more than to Finland, and he leaned down again to kiss down Finland's spine. "Hur kan du vara så vacker?"

Finland moaned again and pushed back against Sweden, signalling his impatience with the man's stalling inactivity. Tracing kisses along Finland's back, Sweden mumbled into his skin again, "Jag vill ha dig nu." He ran his hot tongue up Finland's back. "Vill du att jag ska knulla dig?"

"Mm, aah," was about all Finland got out as Sweden ran his penis teasingly over his ass, "Knulla dig hårt med min kuk?"

Finland thrust back wantonly, "Ahh, nggh, yess.."

"Say it."

Finland moaned, "Ahh, fu-fuck me.."

Sweden chuckled and grabbed Finland's ass in his hands, squeezing and separating the cheeks further, exposing Finland's hole fully to him, "Bättre kan du."

"Svee..." Finland whined, "Mm, knulla mig."

With a broken moan from Finland and a gasping breath from Sweden himself, he thrust in all the way. "Du är så jävla skön, Finland." A couple of experimental thrusts later, he got into the rhythm and angled Finland's hips just the way he liked it, just the way he knew Finland liked it the most. The loud, unrestrained moans from beneath him confirmed this and Sweden let out a groan of his own; "Ahh, jag skulle kunna knulla dig hela natten."

Finland choked on a moan and gripped the sheets tightly. "Nggh, Sverige, snälla, mer, mer, hårdare..." Sweden's eyes went wide and he was sure the room got even hotter when Finland moaned like that, in Swedish, and on his own accord. That special accent of his, so foreign in a way, the melody sounding like a song falling from his lips. It was so pretty and cute, and Sweden was not surprised that, when spoken in this particular situation, it was so very, _very_ sexy.

So how could he not comply with Finland's request? He gripped the smaller nations hips tighter and slammed into him, hard and fast. Finland's desperate moans when Sweden repeated the action, again and again, drowned out the taller man's gasped murmurs; "Det gillar du, va? När jag knullar din fina lilla röv så här."

Finland didn't answer, because frankly, he was too high on his own pleasure to focus on anything but Sweden's cock hitting his prostate just right, Sweden's large, warm hands on his hips, moving him as he pleased, and Sweden's dark, husky voice whispering harshly, triggering Finland to push back, to take everything he could. He squirmed and moaned, thrashing on the wrinkled sheets, toes curling and hands grasping for something to hold on to.

Sweden leaned forward and whispered hotly in his ear; "Är det skönt? Knullar jag dig bra?" He licked at Finland's earlobe, the smaller nation letting out a whine; "Ahh, ah, Sverige!" He buried his face in the sheets and pressed back against Sweden as he came hard onto the bed. Sweden followed soon after, head thrown back and hands gripping almost painfully hard at Finland's hips as he spilled inside his small lover's body.

Ten minutes later they laid entangled on the bed, sticky sheets thrown aside. Sweden's arms were around Finland's back and his fingers were playing with his hair. "Fin?"

"Mm?"

"Jag älskar dig." Finland pressed closer and laid a kiss at the base of Sweden's neck. The murmur and smile that followed and pressed into Sweden's skin was enough of a response.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Oh my god, why am I even de-anoning this here? Obviously, it's from the kink meme, and the request was for Swedish dirty talk, so yeah. XD This was so hard for me to write, because everything sounds so filthy in Swedish. XD But I had a lot of fun, so it was all worth it. Despite the filthy-ness. __And um, I don't feel like writing out the translations here, because they are too many. I'm ipona at livejournal, so you can find the fic there with translations provided. :)_

_As for the title, I regret nothing._

_Review? :D_


End file.
